The standard necklace display currently in use in the market is a T-shaped bar attached perpendicularly to a base at the bottom. The bar at the top of the T allows necklaces, bracelets, etc. to be hung and displayed for a consumer to easily view. However, the standard T-bar provides no way to, for example, keep the hanging necklaces in place, deter theft, or allow for necklace pendants to be displayed at varying heights relative to the base of the Hold bar. The standard T-bar also results in necklaces and their pendants facing the customer sideways when the T-bar is viewed from either the front or the back making viewing by the customer difficult. This also makes it necessary for the customer to manually manipulate the necklace on the T-bar to properly view the necklace. This routine need for the customer to handle the necklace paired with the relative ease by which the necklaces can be removed from the T-bar results in an increased theft concern as detecting a potential theft attempt is more difficult when manual touching and manipulation of the necklace is a regular action of even honest customers.
FIG. 8 is a prior art embodiment of the standard T-bar design which is widely used in the industry. Jewelry displayed in this manner are not secured to the T-bar and are displayed with their sides facing the front, i.e., towards the customer. This forces customers to have to manually manipulate each necklace to see the front face of it, e.g. the attached pendant, and also provides for an increased theft risk as act of grabbing the necklace is a typical behavior of all customers and does not raise suspicion by an attendant. Furthermore, theft is easy and simple to achieve by simply sliding the necklace off the end of the T-bar.
There is therefore a need for a jewelry display device which securely displays jewelry at varying heights in such a way that the jewelry faces outward when the hold bar is positioned horizontal to the eye line of the customer and also prevents theft while still allowing the customer to handle and interact with the jewelry.